


Dowry

by thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1-sentence fic, F/M, Fanon, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-22
Updated: 2007-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/pseuds/thuvia%20ptarth





	Dowry

Sometimes Mary suspects John married her just to get his hands on her daddy's car.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Song Remains The Same (Ten Years Gone Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47556) by [soundingsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea)




End file.
